Os echo de menos
by Herms Malfoy
Summary: Los pensamientos de Harry despues de 16 años de la muerte de sus padres, la e vuelto a subir q la e quitado sin darme cuenta


Siento si hay alguna falta pero le corrector del Word no me va demasiado bien T.T

* * *

****

**OS ECHO DE MENOS**

****

Ya han pasado dieciséis años desde que os fuisteis... desde que me dejasteis solo... En ese entonces yo era aun un bebe de solo un año pero logre sobrevivir...

¿La razón?

... Gracias a ti, Mama

Gracias a tu gran amor el Lord no me pudo tocar y logre sobrevivir pero... ¿Por qué sobrevivir si me separaron de vosotros dos?... quiero volver a estar con vosotros, pero no puedo ir, aquí tengo a Remus que me quiere como al hijo que nunca tubo y por que la muerte de mi padrino nos afecto por igual y eso nos hico unir mas que antes... también están Ron y a Hermione mis mejores amigos... Mis únicos amigos... Ellos me enseñaron nuevamente la palabra amor cuando los conocí a mis once años camino Hogwarts, ya que podemos decir que los Dursley no me lo enseñaron...

Os preguntares por Dumbeldore ¿Verdad?... la verdad es que desde el incidente en el ministro de magia estoy un poco resentido con él... Sé, que no fue su culpa que Sirius cayera tras del arco del Ministerio de Magia... pero estoy dolido he vuelto ha perder a un padre... Pero tranquilo Papa no te he olvidado... aun te tengo en el corazón lo que pasa es que Sirius a sido lo más cercano a un amor fraternal desde que lo conocí en mis tercer años...

Os necesito a mi lado Papa, Mama... ahora mas que nunca... las cosas en el mundo mágico sé están complicando y todo el mundo cree que yo soy el salvador del mundo... no quiero eso, solo quiero ser una persona normal... quiero vive con mi familia ¿y, por que no? algún hermano pequeño...

¿Por que no puedo tener esa vida?...

Ya me acuerdo...

... por que soy el niño que sobrevivió...

... por que tengo que proteger a todo el mundo del Lord Oscuro...

... por que no podré ser feliz hasta que derrote a esa escoria.

Pero... ¿Por qué me dieron este papel justamente a mí?

No lo puedo soportar mas quiero volver a estar con vosotros... ser feliz... ser una persona normal sin preocupaciones...

¿Acaso pido demasiado?

¿Por que os tuvisteis que ir?

¿Por que os fuiste de mi lado?

¿Acaso era tan mal hijo?

Muchas veces siento celos de mis amigos al ver que de vez en cuando llega una carta de sus padres... que a final o a inicio de curso van a buscarlos a la estación de King Cross... pero yo no tengo a nadie...

... me siento solo...

... estoy solo.

Muchas veces pienso en coger un gira-tiempos he ir al pasado... ir a ese 31 de Octubre en el cual os alegaron de mi lado...

Pero eso no puede ser ¿Verdad?...

No puedo cambiar el pasado...

... no puedas deciros que estabais equivocado respecto a quien era el traidor...

... erais amigos nunca supe por que os traicionó.

Me hubiera gustado que Papa me llevara algún partido de Quiddich... que me enseñara a volar en escoba... o me explicara todas las normas para ser un buen merodeador...

Me hubiera gustado que Mama me hubiera ayudado hacer los deberes de la escuela muggle... que me enseñara a leer... que me regañara al hacerle alguna broma a alguien con la ayuda de Papa, Sirius, Remus y Peter... que me cantara o explicara alguna historia antes de dormirme...

...que me consolarais cuando tenia alguna pesadilla.

¿Por que no puedo tener nada de lo que pido?

Solo quiero ser Harry... Harry Potter a secas, sin el sobrenombre de él _niño que sobrevivi_ o _el chico que derroto a "El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado"_.

Muchas veces me pregunto si estaríais orgullosos de mí, los profesores, Remus y antes Sirius me lo dicen muy seguido ¿Pero eso es verdad? ¿Estaríais orgullosos de mí? Quiero escucharlo de vuestros labios... que me lo decís frente a frente...

Pero vosotros no estáis con migo...

...me abandonasteis dejándome solo a mi merced...

Pero no os culpo... sé que no lo hicisteis por placer... me queríais demasiado para morir para salvarme y que lo haríais de nuevo... por que me queríais... por que me amabais...

Al igual que yo lo hago

**FIN**

****

* * *

_Otro fic para la colección XD_

_Ahora en serio, espero que os haya gustado el fic, últimamente me e dado cuenta que me salen mejor de esta manera, explicativos y explicado por el personaje... Tengo otro parecido de Gravitation (Mirad el perfil)_

_Antes de preguntarme él capitulo de "Un año con los merodeadores" esta casi echo y apunto de publicarse )_

_Dejad Review's_

_ATTE._

_HERMS MALFOY_

_MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSIANA_

_MIEMBRO DE LA LEGION DE LAS LUPINAS_

_MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA_

_MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN ANTI-PETER ¬¬_

_MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN ANTIPETTIGREW ¬¬U_

_MIEMBRO DE LA OERDEN DE CORNAMENTA_


End file.
